Me and My Girls
Me and My Girls is an upcoming Adventure animated action produced by Walt Disney Television Animation and Red Comm for Disney Channel. This series follows the exciting and thrilling adventures of Mushi Sanban and her friends, Mei Mei, Zomgirl, Priscilla Skunk, Anais, Meena, Dahlia, Susanti, Poppy, Mouse Girl, Sheriff Callie, Smurflily, Giraffe, Carrie and Maxine using their friendship powers to protect the earth from being obliterated by a dark force known as the "Shadow". Premise The series is set in earth that is beset by the "Shadow", a black, inky cloud that drains the life and color of anything it touches. The Sparkles who use their power to activate magical "treasures" that are supplied by a king being named King Sandy, which can then be planted to grow trees that ward off the Big Bad. Characters Girl Squad The Girl Squad is a group of girls who act as guardians of the earth. * 'Mushi Sanban '(voiced by Tara Strong) - A newly japanese Kid, Mushi Sanban is a kind, friendly, and 5 year old girl who always little kid help to King Sandy. * 'Anais '(voiced by Kyla Rae Kowalewski) - Anais is by far the most intelligent member of her team, although her young age prevents her from really being noticed and taken seriously by adults. * 'Susanti '(voiced by Erin Fitzgerald) - Susanti is a friendly girl who loves sports. Her happy-go-lucky attitude sits well with all of her classmates. Although she is from another country, she made friends with Upin, Ipin and the others easily. * 'Dahlia '(voiced by Lara Jill Miller) - The brain of the team and a smart inventor, but some of her inventions often backfire. * 'Poppy '(voiced by Andrea Libman) - Loud and boisterous, Poppy has a fondness for music, but the amount of noise she makes from her percussion often irks her friends instead, as Poppy frequently enjoys herself to the point she's unaware of the racket she makes. Cast Main * Tara Strong as Mushi Sanban * Grey DeLisle as Mei Mei * Cree Summer as Zomgirl * Cree Summer as Priscilla Skunk * Kyla Rae Kowalewski as Anais * Tori Kelly as Meena * Erin Fitzgerald as Susanti * Lara Jill Miller as Dahlia * Andrea Libman as Poppy * Monika Felice as Mouse Girl * Mandy Moore as Sheriff Callie * Ariel Winter as Smurflily * Jordan O'Brien as Giraffe * Jessica McDonald as Carrie * Alexandra Eden as Maxine Recurring * Jessica DiCicco as Hanazuki Blue Hemka, Lime Green Hemka * Ellie Kemper as Zombill, Smurfblossom, Stella Grey * Colleen O'Shaughnessy as Red Hemka, Yellow Hemka, Little Dreamer * Michael Sinterniklaas as Orange Hemka, Green Hemka, Light Blue Hemka, Purple Hemka, Pink Hemka * Marc Thompson as Zomjack, P. King Duckling, Mildred, Uppity Moose, Fizi, Russell Iles * Greg Cipes as Beast Boy * Liliana Mumy as Silver, Leni Loud * Teresa Gallagher as Nicole * Bill Melendez as Zompet, Woodstock * Bryn McAuley as Mavis * Dan Russell as Richard * Seth MacFarlane as Mike * Evany Rosen as Wendy Blob * Hynden Walch as Starfire * Gage Munroe as Hank N Stein * Scarlett Johansson as Ash, Zomson, Ehsan * Tom Kenny as Gumball * Taron Egerton as Johnny * Garth Jennings as Miss Crawly * Matthew McConaughey as Buster Moon * Jake Pratt as Darwin * Reese Witherspoon as Rosita * Nick Kroll as Gunter * Nika Futterman as Stella * Olivia Olson as Willow Production Development Writing Voices Animation Music Reception The series received many views from critics and fans. Broadcast History Home Media Trivia * Zomgirl was originally going to be a main character of the show, but she was main character due the girly girls of the characters in Zombie Dumb. * This show marks the fourth time Gumball and Darwin's voice actors change and the first time Richard's voice actor changed. Gallery Characters Mushi Sanban.jpg Mei Mei.png Zomgirl.jpg Priscilla Skunk.png Season 3 Anais.png Menna_000.png Susanti.png ABGS-Dahlia.png PoppyABStella_(Transparent).png Mouse Girl.png Sheriff Callie.png Teasers KND Teaser.png|Mushi Sanban's Teaser The Amazing World of Gumball Teaser.png|Anais' Teaser Sing Wallpaper.jpg|Meena's Teaser AngryBirdsStellaDahliaImage3.jpg|Dahila's Teaser AngryBirdsStellaPoppyImage3.jpg|Poppy's Teaser Category:Hanazuki Category:Teen Titans Go! Category:Zombie Dumb Category:Sing Category:Angry Birds Category:The Smurfs Category:The Powerpuff Girls Category:Crossovers Category:P. King Duckling Category:KND Category:Upin & ipin Category:The Amazing World of Gumball